Waking Nightmare
by tokyo girl 05
Summary: Darkness can consume everything, even your dreams. Kaza's about to live a waking nightmare, but can he escape the darkness before it smothers him completely? If so, who will be his guiding light? RikuoXKaza fic. Drama/X-over/Horror/Romance take your pick
1. Only the Beginning

**Konnichiwa Minna-san!!!!!!!! Here's my first ever Legal Drug fanfiction. I've been reading them a lot lately and I have to say I some of the authors write the most fantastic stories! I can't wait till they update :D**

**Any way I can't guarantee I'll update frequently.****.. I mean if you've read any of my other fics you'll see I haven't updated in a long while; this is because of an evil known as writers block and college +evil glare+**

**Although they'll be happy to know college is almost over for Christmas holidays! So I'll be updating then; hopefully!**

**Read and ****REVIEW**** please! It lets me know if I'm doing good or not…and it'll make me update quicker :P**

**Disclaimer:**** I disclaim to own the monkey! Uhm uh…I meant I disclaim to own Drugs! No, that's not right either… I don't own Legal Drug!! Ta da~ CLAMP owns it and they should get their awesome butts moving to complete it XD**

**ON to my slightly odd fiction… I don't usually write like this, so it's a pretty weird genre for me.**

* * *

"Rikuo…"

The dark haired boy turned and look across the darkened room to his room mate's bed. He waited a few moments as he watched the shorter boy shifting in his sleep, he could have sworn he was asleep.

"Rikuo!"

He waited once again, hearing his name called a second time from the boy's bed. This time it had been louder and more dragged out. Curious, if only slightly, Rikuo stepped away from his own bed and made his way across the room to his partners.

"Oi, Kazahaya," he said in a low voice. The younger boy did not answer.

His face was screwed up and he looked hot, his bed was a mess from the constant moving, and now that he was closer, Rikuo could plainly hear the sounds of distress coming from the sleeping boy.

"Help…Help me," Kazahaya mumbled breathlessly. He was almost gasping for air; his hair was tangled and matted to his face from sweat.

"Kazahaya wake up," Rikuo ordered, raising his voice. He lent down and touched his friends, removing his hand suddenly as he felt just how hot he actually was. "Oi, wake up. It's just a dream."

Kazahaya was crying out as he writhed beneath the sheets, tears were now streaking down his flushed cheeks. "Rikuo, help me!"

Rikuo, now extremely worried, took hold of the boy and shook him gently, trying to rouse him from his nightmare. _What the hell is he dreaming about?_ He wondered, sitting next to the fitful Kazahaya. The boy was shaking and struggling, his cries only getting louder until he was practically shouting.

Rikuo had had enough. Holding him by his waist and shoulders, Rikuo pulled Kazahaya up roughly, jerking his body to sit up. Kazahaya's breath caught in his throat as he was tugged up to sit against Rikuo.

"Please...Help me…" he begged, his eyes fluttering open as he woke.

His vision was clouded by tears and he panted heavily. Blinking several times he looked up into a pair of concerned eyes. His voice was hoarse and his throat was sore, he stared for a moment tightening his grip on the older boy's top.

"R-Rikuo…" he whispered, still in a disorientated daze.

He couldn't help it, he couldn't have stopped it even if he tried; Kazahaya's words caught in his throat and he lent his head into Rikuo's chest, crying heavily, as hard as he could, and holding onto him as if he would disappear if he didn't.

Rikuo looked down, startled by the younger boy's actions, but Kazahaya didn't seem to care. It didn't matter if Rikuo teased him mercilessly afterward; he was just too happy that none of _that_ had been real. He felt safe in Rikuo's arms, and his tears came even heavier.

Rikuo inwardly sighed; he sat up with Kazahaya so he wouldn't loose his balance and fall off the edge of the bed, which he had been awkwardly sitting on.

He held onto his friend protectively and rubbed his hand down his back, in some attempt to comfort him. He didn't know what had just happened, or what could have scared Kazahaya so profoundly. The thing was; it hadn't just scared Kazahaya, it had terrified him. He'd never tell the kid, but he was worried. This wasn't normal.

After nearly half an hour Kazahaya finally began to settle down, his breathing slowed and the tears all but stopped. He lent against Rikuo as he tried to catch his breath.

Not once had he let go of the guy holding him holding him, even as his composure returned; he wouldn't let go.

Rikuo, noticing how Kazahaya had calmed down, brought a hand up to the younger's face, gently moving the strands of light brown hair that the tears had stuck to his cheek. He looked down into those scared eyes; wide and frightened, yet apologetic as they stared back up.

Sighing he asked the boy what had been in his mind for some time now. "Kazahaya, what happened?"

The brunette blinked, breathing in a wearily as his eyes began to slowly close.

"Rikuo," he whispered, before his body gave way to exhaustion. He slumped against Rikuo who held him securely, the older gently moving him until he was lying down once again, and pulled the covers over, tucking him in.

_He'll explain in the morning,_ Rikuo thought, still concerned. He reluctantly returned to his own bed, and was asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

--

In the office of the Green Drug store a man slept, sprawled out on the sofa like a beached whale. He was still in his clothes and for some reason slept with his sunglasses still on. He took up the entire sofa with his tall and broad body; his clothes taking up most of the room though.

Across from him stood a man with a much more feminine frame to his body, he was the owner of the store. His fair hair fell softly across his cheek as he stared out of the office door to the stores windows.

His eyes watched somberly through his glasses, their gaze never moving as he stared at the night sky. He sighed before turning and making his way to the sofa, walking gracefully…no, purposefully towards his partner.

He knelt down so he was level with his chest and his sad eyes now took on a more serious tone.

"It has to get worse before it can get better," he warned his partner, leaning into his hand that now cupped his pale cheek. "This is only the beginning."

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. The next chapter will be longer! R&R and ConCrit please: 3**

**Also this was just a spur of the moment thing, i now have a plan figured out and i'm soooo sorry KAzahaya-kun for what i'm going to put you through!!!!**

**Kazahaya: What the hell are you gonna do!!??**

**Me: I can't say or the readers won't be left wondering....i'm so sorry, i do like you really...it's just uh necessary!**

**Kazahaya: -Gulp-**

**Rikuo: -smirk-**


	2. Next Day

**I Apologise from the deepest depths of my heart! I'm pretty sure I started writing this chapter out...but I think it's lost somewhere on my computer. So now this is a retype, most likely with different edits Grrr, on my laptop! **

**I'm now finally starting to complete my fics, starting with this chapter because I already had it wrote down on paper XD So hopefully this is okay to satisfy my waiting readers! :3**

**I'll be getting started on the next chapter of Under the Circumstances after I've finished this chapter. So for those reading my other fics, please continue to be patient with me, as soon it will be paid off XD Cookies included!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I CLAIM that If I had an Editor...he/she would probably end up like Mitchan from Fruits Basket...I disclaim any own-age of Legal Drug...and Furuba...sadly.**

* * *

0o0o0o

"Rikuo...Ri-Ku-O?"

Kazahaya yawned, mumbling as he stood over his older friend. He didn't know how long he had slept for, but he had certainly missed his first shift this morning.

He rubbed his eyes, red and sore from the events of last night, not to mention his throat felt torn to shreds. He yawned again, fighting the urge to just go back to bed; if Kakei wasn't mad now he'd certainly kill them if they missed anymore work today.

"Rikuo get up," he frowned; he had tried to raise his voice but it had come out as nothing more than a strained whisper. "Oi baka, we're late."

Still Rikuo made no sign of waking. Kazahaya groaned kicking the side of the bed. _Is he ever going to wake up!? Sleeping like this...who does he think he is waking me up so violently when HE, the damn bastard, sleeps in!? Well lets just fix that._

Kazahaya grinned wickedly, staring down at the taller boy as revenge set in his mind. He had never been in this position before, and now he was about to pay his dear roommate back for all the rude awakenings he'd received.

Kazahaya left the room chuckling darkly, well as much as his throat would allow, leaving the unsuspecting Rikuo sleeping peacefully. A few moments later, after some chaos in the kitchen; with cupboards and the occasional yelp of pain, Kazahaya returned to the bedroom grinning like the Cheshire Cat himself.

In his hands he held a large bucket of water; ice cubes bobbed along the surface as he struggled to hold it up. _If only I had a camera this would be perfect,_ he thought deviously. The bucket was shaking in his arms, straining to hold the weight of the water, much to his chagrin.

Deciding he had spent long enough gloating to himself Kazahaya lent to tip the bucket over, what he considered the bane of his existence, when a sudden thought stopped him.

The memory of strong arms supporting him; holding him protectively and keeping him safe. _Last night..._ Kazahaya remembered; his eyes turned downcast and tearful. Memories of the nightmare and the moments after were flashing quickly through his mind.

He chocked back a sob and bit down on his lip. _It was just a dream, get over it,_ he scolded himself. _But it was so real...it hurt; I've never felt so cold or alone...or so scared. Kami it was horrible._

"What are you doing?"

"Eh?" Kazahaya's eyes regained focus as he looked down into the open eyes of his friend. He gulped quickly remembering the bucket in his hands, as his words tumbled over his tongue in a tangled mess to get out. "Rikuyouawak- Eh, ah NOTHING! Nothing at al—woah...woAH!"

Rikuo watched on in amusement as Kazahaya tried to explain himself, shout and keep his balance all at the same time. The result varied as his voice cracked, and after all the strain on them, his arms gave out beneath the weight of the bucket.

With one failed swoop, Kazahaya found himself on his back soaked with ice cold water. He shivered, teeth chattering insanely. Rikuo didn't even try to stifle the laughter or the smirk he so tauntingly wore, looking down at the boy.

"Idiot," he laughed, getting up and stepping over the wet boy.

"T-t-teme!" Kazahaya croaked/chattered. Rikuo only laughed more. "Sh-shut up! B-bastard."

"You always wake me up so evilly idiot," Kazahaya hissed, grumbling as he walked -still wet- into the kitchen. "...don't see why I can't do the same."

"You kept me up all night long calling my name, _Kazahaya_," Rikuo whispered lustily into his ear. Kazahaya jumped, face glowing crimson. _How can a big lug like that sneak around so quietly?!_

"Shut up! Why would I _ever_ want to call _your _name!" he -barely- shouted, cheeks burning brightly.

"How could I get any sleep hearing you call my name so _desperately,_" Rikuo smirked, breathing across the younger's ear softly. "That's why you voice had gone."

"..."

"..."

"TEME!!"

Rikuo covered his ears from the onslaught of curses now being thrown at him and made his way back to the oven, where he was preparing lunch. "Go get dressed before you catch a cold."

"- AND IF YOU THINK FOR ONE SEC- Huh?" Kazahaya stopped mid rant and looked downwards, only just remembering his current state. He coughed holding his throat and groaned; shouting had just about killed it completely.

"Idiot," Rikuo smirked.

"Bastar- cough cough!"

--

"So you're finally awake Boy?" Saiga grinned, snaking an arm around Kazahaya's waist.

"Eh! ah, Saiga-san," Kazahaya jumped, startled as he piled on his work apron. "Sorry we're down here so late."

Saiga raised an eyebrow tightening his hold on the uncomfortable boy. "Where's your voice gone Boy?"

"Ah-uh...some where?" Kazahaya muttered, trying to ease his way out of the older mans grip, unsuccessfully.

"Perhaps Kudou-kun is coming down with something, Saiga," came the calm voice of the store owner.

"Kakei-san," the younger boy sighed, relieved that Saiga had shifted his hold onto Kakei, leaving him alone.

"Hm, I thought it was from all his yelling last night," Saiga smirked teasingly. "Didn't think you had it in you, aye Boy?"

Kazahaya blinked, blushing furiously as it dawned on him what he had just implied. "Eh! What the hell are you thi- cough cough- thinking, per -cough- vert!"

"Heh heh, I'd rest that throat if I was you boy," Saiga replied, walking towards the cash register and leaning on the counter. His gaze traveled to leer at the the drugstore owner suggestively.

Rikuo rolled his eyes and walked away, sorting out some of the shelving and ignoring the still ranting boy behind him as he got on with work.

Behind him Kazahaya fumed and stalked off to pick up a box, mumbling and cursing as he walked around one of the aisles, cutting it open once he placed it back on the ground.

Already everyone seemed to be out to get him, and he hadn't even been working more than five minutes he hissed.

With and angry sigh he began placing the items onto the shelf in front of him, replacing the old stock with the new as he thought about the night before.

Blank images and memories flitted through his vision sending chills down his spine, causing him to shudder. His stomach turned. He just couldn't understand what had taken place that night; it had seemed so real and he had never felt so much loneliness and pain, or something so cold it made him feel sick.

Kazahaya shivered holding a bottle of aspirin in mid air, eyes glazed over. He couldn't remember a single part of his nightmare, just the frightening feeling of absolute terror that sent his mind reeling. His throat closed up with the urge to whimper.

His grip tightened on the bottle until the lid popped off and clattered next to him. Jumping, he dropped the bottle and the small white tablets scattered noisily along the floor, rolling away.

"Clean that up baka," came Rikuo's voice as he looked around the corner, waiting for Kazahaya's oncoming outburst.

The older boy raised his eyebrows a fraction, seeing Kazahaya's shocked and pale face, his arm still reaching out towards the shelf. "Oi Kazahaya!"

The shorter boy jumped again and threw his gaze to Rikuo before noticing the mess on the floor.

"I-I'll clean that up," he replied in a shaky voice.

Rikuo watched with some confusion as Kazahaya stumbled off unsteadily to get the broom from the cupboard. Kazahaya was autopilot, he was sure of it, seeing the way the dazed boy's mind was somewhere else completely while his body just carried on as normal.

Rikuo turned around, going back to his work and trying to dismiss his flatmate's strange behaviour. He couldn't help wondering though about the nights events, he was certain they were the cause behind this. His specualtion grew stronger as the day progressed, as through both shifts and break Kazahaya seemed to be completely in a world of his own, frowning as if he he couldn't quite get something, or to be more accurate; he coudn't remember.

--

Inside of his office Kakei sighed and rubbed his temples, running a hand through his fair hair in aggravation. He hadn't seen a thing; not yesterday or last night as his employee screamed through the night, or even now as he sat up on the couch, no dream or vision in sight.

The door clicked open and the welcome sight of his partner cam into view, the giant taking only a few steps before he stood by his lovers side with a supportive hand on his shoulder, massaging it comfortingly.

"Rikuo's out front looking after the kid," he spoke, dropping into the free space next to him.

"He may need to do more than that," Kakei started, leaning on his hand. "With what's about to transpire..."

Saiga hummed and leaned forward. "A vision?"

"No," Kakei shook his head. "Kudou-kun continues to show up blank lately. It's unusual; nothing like Tsukiko but blank none the less."

"I see," Saiga grumbled. "Another one."

"Hm, I wouldn't say that," Kakei mused, smiling coyly. "I did get something..."

**OMG Yay Chapter two is done!!! Oh yeah!! :D Thank You for you patience! I hope you enjoyed this chapter...and hopefully they'll start getting longer! R&R and cookies for all! Heh heh...**


End file.
